The Life of Annie Cresta
by LadyGreys165
Summary: This is the story of Annie Cresta, beginning the year of the 64th Hunger Games. Eventual Odesta.
1. Chapter 1

"Annie!" I turn around sheepishly to face my mother. I'm supposed to be out in the warehouses helping sort what the Capitol calls "precious gems."

"Yes, Ma?" Usually, working in the warehouse isn't too bad, but today I'm just not feeling up to it.

"Are you not supposed to be out on the docks today?"

"I am"

"Well, go along now. We won't be given any food stamps without your hours working," instantly, I feel bad for not working. It was selfish of me, and now my family won't get enough food for tomorrow.

I begin the walk down to the ocean. The average District 4 citizen does not live as close to the ocean as one might think. 4 is the largest district in Panem, and there are large, fenced off areas past where we live. The poorest people, the fishermen and their families, live right on the coast. Two families share one dock, their boats on either side and gear stored inside their shabby homes. The rest of us live beyond the shore. Almost everyone starts working by the age of 11, either in the warehouses like me, selling goods in The Tap (our district's trading post turned black market). Some of the older reaping age boys and girls work out on the fishing boats with their parents learning the trade.

The large clock standing among the warehouses reminds me how late I am to work. Springing into a run, I make it to my assigned work station in just under 5 minutes.

"You're late," snarls my adviser

"Sorry, was held up."

"Well I'll have to mark you down. You missed an entire hour's work. Name?"

"Annie Cresta," he nods and scratches a note down on his clipboard, nodding me over to bench 6. I see that my friend, Maria, is there looking for defects in pearls and whatever new fad the Capitol sees.

"Why are you late?" she asks the second I sit down.

"Didn't want to come," I say, reaching for the bucket full of items to be inspected.

"Can't you get in trouble for that?"

"Well not really. My family just won't get food if I don't clock enough hours. Can we talk about something else?" Maria sighs beside me. We sort quietly for a few minutes.

"Do you think anyone will volunteer this year?" She asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Meh. I heard that last year's victor has an even more brutal sister. Her name's Cashmere or some other name that can only be used seriously in District 1," Maria snorts at my last remark.

"How do you know?"

"Heard it at school. I don't know about you, but Gloss even scared me. I'd hate to be thrown in an arena with his sister. Apparently she's even better with knives than he is. The 18 year old Careers this year aren't even that eager on entering the Games," Careers are what we call the kids who train for the Games. I think an outlying district used it first, but it's spread here.

"Yeah. That Calder kid is great with a sword, but I think he values his life too much to volunteer," Maria replies in a whisper, as our warehouse adviser is standing near us.

We work diligently sorting the treasures until the man leaves our table. I count 23 defects out of 164 gems. That's not too many. We are instructed to take the buckets of unusable gems and throw them back in the ocean. When Maria has enough, we walk out of the back door and walk down one of the docks.

"Are you taking out tesserae?" asks Maria as we empty the buckets.

"Yes. My 12th birthday is 3 weeks after the reaping so I'm safe until after then. Then I start training. Are you?"

"Probably. My birthday isn't until about 4 months before the next reaping. The market could change but I don't think that it will. Chelan used to take out the tesserae, but you know he can't anymore," I nod at her sympathetically and we make our way back up to work in silence. Chelan was Maria's half-brother. He volunteered last year for the Games. Got up to the final 5 before being betrayed by Gloss and stabbed through the heart. Maria was devastated, didn't show up to work or school for weeks.

We work the rest of the day in silence. Occasionally one of us will crack a joke, but we're both sick of working in this place. When it's finally time to go, we sign out, are given the food stamps (I get less fish than Maria because I was late), and make our way home.

We wave goodbye to each other when we get to the fork in the road. Right leads to my house, left to hers. The rest of the walk home is uneventful.

At home I am greeted by my three younger sisters, Odine, Kendra and Cascada. They tell me detailed stories about their day at the primary school. Odine read a story with her class, and Kendra and Cascada (twins) went on a swimming trip with their class.

"And then we played a game where one person was chosen to chase everyone around! When that person touched another one, then that person had to start chasing people! It was so much fun, even though we had to stop early because a boy started choking on water," rambles Kendra.

"Wow! I bet that was lots of fun!"

"How was work?" asks Odine. My mother gives me a pointed look.

"Oh, it was fine. Boring, as usual but I'm not complaining."

"Annie, darling, can I talk to you privately?" questions my mother. It's really more of a demand than a question, so I move Kendra off my lap and walk briskly to the kitchen where my mother is preparing dinner.

"Did you get into trouble at the warehouse?"

"No. Just lost a portion of fish," my mother nods.

"That can't happen again. Do you understand me?" she lowers her voice so that my sisters can't here. "We rely too much on you for you to just not go."

"I won't ever again. I don't know what came over me this morning. I promise that I'll work harder next working day," my mother nods, and pulls me in for a hug. Things have been difficult since Dad died. Not money-wise, because we've always been relatively poor for a Career district, but emotionally harder. Dad always knew what to say when we were faced with hard times. He died in a freak fishing accident the year Kendra and Cascada were born. I remember being on the stage they use for the reaping accepting the medal in honour of my father and his 'brave sacrifice to the Capitol', whatever that means.

When Ma lets go of me, I start helping her add spice to the soup she is making for dinner. About half an hour it's ready and we all sit around the table sharing stories about our day and laughing about the stories. When we're finally done, I go straight up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>I am awoken the day of the reaping by my Capitol-issued alarm clock. I roll out of bed and trudge over to the bed Odine sleeps in.<p>

"Time to get up. We have to be ready for the reaping in a few hours," Odine groans and stumbles out of bed.

"Why do we even have to _go_ to the reaping? None of us are entered in it anyways."

"It's just the rule. Go bathe or get breakfast. I think Ma put your dress on a hanger in our closet," my sister departs for the kitchen and I walk across the hall to the room my mother and two youngest sisters sleep in. Knocking quietly, I push open the door and prod my mother until she wakes up.

"What're you doing?"

"We have to get up. We can't be late for the reaping," upon being reminded that today the tributes will be chosen, Ma stands up and goes to wake Kendra and Cascada.

"Make sure Odine gets breakfast."

"Already done. Why don't you get the twins bathed and when they're done Odine'll go. I can get Kendra and Cascada dressed," my mother smiles at me and lifts my squirming sisters into her arms. Kendra starts to cry as soon as Ma starts walking.

I pad down the stairs and into the kitchen where Odine is making herself toast.

"Can you warm up a slice for me?" I ask and Odine puts another bit of bread onto the grill.

"Why are the babies crying?"

"They aren't babies anymore. They go to the same school you do."

"They are to _me,_" retorts Odine, and I chuckle a bit.

When Kendra and Cascada are finally done being bathed, Ma sends Odine up to the bathroom to wash herself.

"When she's done you go."

"Okay," I say through a mouthful of bread. Ma and I sit at the table and talk about random gossip that we can both talk about until Odine is out of the bathroom. When she is, I bathe, cleaning myself head to toe until I'm sure my skin sparkles.

At the end of my bath I go into my bedroom to find my reaping dress. I have worn that very dress every reaping since I was 6. Originally my mother took it in in the back so that it wasn't falling off of me. Every year she's just unstitched a few things and added fabric to the bottom so it was fine. She says that for my first reaping I will get a new dress to wear, but right now it's just this periwinkle rag with frills on the sleeve.

"Are you dressed, Annie?" my mother calls from our living room. "I need to do your hair!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" When I'm done tying the ribbons on my ghastly dress I make my way down the stairs.

"Well don't you two look beautiful!" Kendra and Cascada are wearing matching green dresses, which are awful to look at, but they're admiring each other's hair. Just this year it got long enough to braid so it's the first time they've really had their hair done.

"Thank you!"

"Come on Annie, we have to leave soon and your hair is a mess," I walk over to the mirror hung up in our living room. I stand before it with my mother behind me. She brushes my hair and braids it in two plaits down my back. "I think that's alright. No one will really be seeing you anyways."

I thank her and herd my sisters to the hall closet to get their shoes on. After resolving an argument between Odine and Cascada, my family is ready to leave for the square.

We travel in silence with the rest of District 4. Even my youngest sisters know not to make any loud noises to respect the families who will be torn apart today at the reaping. District 4 has a lot of volunteers, but everyone knows that only one tribute will be able to return and even then it's guaranteed to be a kid from 1 or 2.

My mother leads us to the check-in desk for people not being entered into the reaping. The Peacekeeper enters our names into the database and sends us to the spectators area. When we get there I see who will be mentoring this year. All of the living victors are required to show up to watch the reaping but there are two assigned seats for the mentors. This year Mags and some new guy Navi are the mentors. Mags mentors almost every year but Navi hasn't had the chance yet. He won the 60th Games but nobody's really seen him since the Victory Tour.

We all wait patiently and watch the kids entered into the reaping go to their assigned age and gender section. I see Finnick Odair, a boy who attends my school, go to the 13 year old boy's section. Eventually the escort, Portia Goldfront, mounts the stage and walks up to the microphone. We all fall silent.

"Good morning, District 4! I hope you are all very excited for this year's Games! Now, it is time to select two young people for the honour of representing District 4 in the 64th Annual Hunger Games! Well, I think lady's first!" She walks over to the reaping ball and with great drama, pulls out one slip of paper. We all hold our breath as she makes her way back to the microphone.

"Marina Stehre!" She says, and we breathe a sigh of relief because we don't know this poor girl. The 17 year old girl's section shifts around and a Career girl walks up to the stage. I recognize her from the warehouses but never knew her name. The crowd is silent when Portia asks for volunteers, and I could be imagining it, but I think Marina is _afraid. _I can't blame her, but she's been training since she was 7, and I think is probably good enough to win.

"Now for the men!" Portia says and picks a boy's name. We are again holding our breaths, hoping that the male tribute isn't any of our friends. "David McGee!" a 12 year old boy walks, hands shaking, up to the stage. He stands on the stage beside Marina and I think he is trying to hide his tears.

"Any volunteers?" asks Portia.

"I volunteer!" shouts someone from the 18 year old's section. I see Calder striding down the aisle separating the girls and the boys, daring anyone else to take his place as the tribute.

"A volunteer! How exciting!" exclaims Portia, and David scurries down the steps and runs past us trying to find his family. I was right about the crying, his eyes are red and puffy.

Calder marches up the steps onto the stage and shakes Portia's hand.

"And what is your name, young man?" Portia is star-struck, as this is the first time she has seen a volunteer. Just this year she was promoted from District 11, where volunteering is rare.

"Calder Ville," he stares down the crowd. Maria and I were wrong about home. Maybe he really thinks he can win, and maybe he can. He _is _really good with a sword.

"Well, Calder, I'm sure you will make your district proud. You too, Marina," she adds as an afterthought. It's clear who will be the favourite from our District. Portia is _still_ looking at Calder with adoration in her eyes.

The tributes shake hands and walk in to the Hall of Justice with the victors and Portia following behind them. I see Maria and signal to my mother that I'm going to see her.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" she says when I catch up to her.

"No! I really thought no one was going to volunteer. I'm glad he did though, that David kid wouldn't stand a chance in the arena. He's only been training for a few weeks because his parents didn't want to 'promote violence' or whatever but signed him up when they realized that he might actually be reaped," Maria nods and we continue walking along the shops near the square.

We talk for awhile about the reaping before making our way back to her place to watch the rest of the district's reapings.

Maria's parents are the most hard-working people I know. Her mom works 3 jobs so that they only need to take tesserae for one family member and her father is one of the few fishermen that don't live directly on the coast.

After we all greet each other, we sit in their living room to see who Marina and Calder will compete against. As expected, Cashmere from District 1 volunteers. There is a close up on her brother's smiling face. Her district partner is strong-looking but the Capitol will favour Cashmere, both because of her brother and because she has that cunning look that all the best victors have.

District 2 has has typical tributes. Both 18, both volunteers, and both look deadly.

When it comes to District 4, we see that Marina only looked scared for a minute, but regained her composure. We see David lose his cool, and the relief on his face when Calder steps forward.

Districts 5, 6, 7 and 8 all have very run of the mill reapings. In District 9 the female tribute tried to run, but was dragged up onto the stage by a Peacekeeper. The rest of the reaping went very quickly. As usual, the tributes from 10 are brawn and the tributes from 11 and 12 look starved.

I stay at Maria's for dinner. We talk about the reaping and who we think has the best chance.

"Cashmere will have the most sponsors for sure. Everyone loves her brother and the Capitol will think it's the neatest thing to have a brother-sister pair of victors," comments her father.

"Sponsors aren't everything though. The pair from 2 are terrifying."

"The girl from 9, though. She'll be dead in a second."

"Yeah. I think the kids from 8-12 will die in the bloodbath," interjects Maria. We keep talking about this until we're done eating. I help with dishes, say goodbye to her family and walk home.

* * *

><p>Please review! Also I'm thinking of moving through these Games pretty quickly and going to Finnick's in the next few chapters.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>School the next day is boring. All anyone wants to talk about is the Hunger Games and who they think will win. The District 4 pride is showing in many of my classmates, who will verbally assault anyone who dares say that Cashmere will be victorious. Naturally, it takes a few minutes before the teachers are able to control us.<p>

As usual for the day after the reaping, our first teacher gives a mini-lesson on the history of the Hunger Games. The boy who sits beside me falls asleep during this part. They give the same speech every year. All they teach is a little bit about the Dark Days, a lot about the Capitol's triumph, and then go on to list all of District 4's victors. We've had 3, which isn't much for a Career district. I know that District 1 has 9 currently (most likely 10 three weeks from now), and 2 has 11 victors.

Finally, we're done with the Games and move on to our other school work.

* * *

><p>When I get home I start helping my mother get dinner ready.<p>

"How was school?" she asks as she begins washing her hands.

"It was alright, I guess. Everyone thinks someone from our district will win."

"And why shouldn't they?" Ma retorts while she guts the fish she got from our food stamps.

"That's not what I mean. I think everyone in the Capitol will be gunning for someone from 1 or 2. The girl from 7 looks pretty promising too, though."

"Yes, she does. But let's hope that one of ours makes it home safe and alive," she says back, and I know that's the end of our conversation.

Soon enough my sisters are home from the primary school down the street from where my school is. After they've finished with their homework we all sit down and eat the fish my mother and I prepared.

Odine helps my mother with the dishes tonight and I get Kendra and Cascada's pyjamas on. When all of the dishes are put away we sit down together in the living room to watch the Tribute Parade.

My sisters watch in awe as the District 1 chariot rolls in. Cashmere and her district partner are dressed in purple and gold plumage. The crowd goes wild at Cashmere's radiant, smiling face. There are flowers thrown at them and people are falling over each other to get a closer look.

District 2's tributes, Arista and Ceres, are dressed in silver armour and armed with long, sophisticated swords bearing the seal of their district.

My mother claps when she sees Marina and Calder. They are, as usual, dressed as the mermaid and the merman. The fabric is hung in a way that flaunts Marina's small waist and shows off Calder's bulging biceps. Everyone is cheering, which is strange because the tributes from my district are always dressed the same way.

Nobody in the Capitol is too excited to see any of the other districts. This year's parade is pretty boring compared with other year's. The only different thing is that the tributes from 12 are completely naked, with black dust covering most of their bodies. This was to represent coal miners, I'm sure, but my sisters and I are laughing too much to really care about what the stylist was thinking.

* * *

><p>The next day at the warehouse they start training new people at the sorting station. That means that Maria and I have been promoted to the shores. All that means is that we sit on the shore and do our exact same job, only less carefully. We look for sea creatures among the gemstones and throw those back before bringing the the buckets into the warehouse.<p>

"How's your progress on that assignment going?" Maria asks. We have to be careful of our discussion topics, as Peacekeepers are stationed at each workplace. The Peacekeepers that stand by our work aren't armoured or anything like the ones at the reaping or Victory Tour or anything. We all like these ones because sometimes they give you more stamps than you've earned, which is illegal.

I grab the bucket full of the good gems and walk up the sandy beach to the warehouse. I take the bucket to it's assigned table, where I see Alton, a boy in my class, starting to sort. He smiles at me but doesn't say anything. I set the bucket beside him and discreetly point out two stones that should be thrown back into the water. He smiles gratefully and tosses them into his bucket, which is now full. I grab it and wave goodbye as i push open the door and pad down onto the dock. After throwing the stones back out to sea, I walk on back to Maria.

* * *

><p>The days drag on and on until the night they reveal the individual training scores. I'm getting Kendra ready for bed so I don't pay too much attention. Marina gets a 9 and Calder scores 8. They both did pretty well. The girl from 9, who tried to run, scores a 2.<p>

The next evening, Maria comes over to watch the interviews. We all sit around the projector that is only allowed to be powered during the Games and when other important messages from the Capitol are delivered.

The camera cuts to Caesar Flickerman, who this year has decided that pink is _the_ colour. We all think he looks ridiculous, but then, everyone from the Capitol looks like that. The crowd is cheering him on and he is laughing at who knows what.

He yells into his microphone that this year, the 64th Annual Hunger Games, will be most exciting. He repeats the things he said last year, just replaced '63rd Games' with '64th Games'.

"And now, will you all please welcome to the stage the female tribute from District 1, Cashmere Ritchson!" The people in the audience go crazy. They're screaming and yelling and in one of the close-ups, I see a man crying.

Caesar and Cashmere banter for a minute, or so. Then he mentions her brother.

"When Gloss came home last year, how did you feel?"

"I love my brother dearly, of course. I was so glad to have him back in District 1," she says with a grin at the audience. Cashmere ensures everyone that although Gloss is very skilled, she is just as capable and ready to win.

"Nobody's denying that, my darling! And with a training score of 10, how could we doubt it! You do remember that Gloss scored only a 9!" The cameras pan to Gloss, who is clearly loving the whole interview. Finally, Cashmere's time is up and she is replaced on the stage by her district partner.

The interviews continue and it's clear who has the best odds. Arista from 2 is once again dressed in a gladiator-like gown. Flowy, but it still looks like she's ready to kill. Ceres must be at least 6'5, and he's handsome which is always helpful.

We don't pay attention during the interviews for the tributes from 3, we're too excited to see Marina and Calder again. When, Caesar calls Marina to the stage, all of us shut up and listen.

"Hello, Marina!"

"Good evening, Caesar," Marina smiles amiably and shakes Caesar's hand before sitting in her chair.

"And how are you on this fine night?"

"I'm alright, thank you. I'm just a bit overwhelmed at all of this."

"All of what?"

"Everything! The kindness of the Capitol is just too much for me to comprehend!" the audience claps for her. They love being complimented.

Caesar and Marina keep talking and making jokes until the buzzer goes off and Calder come onstage.

"Calder, our brave volunteer from District 4," Caesar states happily.

"Caesar, my man!" Calder states, giving Caesar a big man-hug. The audience laughs. As usual, Caesar asks the easy questions about home life and what his skills are. Calder laughs and tells the audience he won't be giving away his secrets. 10 seconds of thundering applause later, and the girl from 5 is up sitting beside Caesar.

I'm falling asleep by the end of the whole thing. I feel relieved when the boy from 12 (finally clothed) steps off the stage and Caesar reminds the tributes to get a good night's rest, as they have a big day ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Please review if you can and let me know what you think. I'll do all of the 64th Games and then finally Finnick will become a bigger part of the story, but I'll only continue if anyone wants to read it :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

* * *

><p>I wake up early in the morning after a restless sleep. I'm always so nervous on the first day of the Games, like most people are. Everybody wants to know who will make it through the bloodbath.<p>

I stand up and put on the navy pants and white shirt I got at the beginning of the school year. As I begin to pack my bag for school I run a hairbrush through my long, tangled hair. I slip on my shoes and sling my bag over my shoulder before unlocking the front door and making my way towards the school. My mother is fully responsible for my sisters today.

I meet Maria on the edge of the school's property and we walk up to the front door and stand with a group of kids. We are all silent today, and nobody is arguing about District 4's odds. Everybody knows to be respectful on the first day to honour the tributes from our district who may not come home alive, but tomorrow they'll all be discussing the alliances, no matter if Marina or Calder are killed.

The bell rings so we all clamber up the steps and shuffle quietly to our classes. The teachers begin instructing right away and we try to copy notes down, but it's hard to do so when all you can think about is the Hunger Games. After what seems like days we are sent down to the Auditorium to see the Games start.

"Annie!" I turn to see Maria waving through the crowd, trying to get to me. The original silence is forgotten because everybody is so excited. I, like most of my peers, am convinced that both of 4's tributes will make it out of today safe and alive.

"Nervous?" I ask her as soon as she catches up.

"Not at all. Marina and Calder are both apparently crazy good. That Finnick Odair, the one who started training with the 16 year olds this year, says that Marina is the fastest runner he's ever seen. And good with a spear," I nod and we link hands. We hurry to find good seats in the Auditorium and soon enough, everyone is settled.

"Good afternoon, students," says our principal from the microphone. "I hope you are all very excited for the 64th Games!" everybody is sitting in anticipation, waiting for him to shut up and for the Games to start. We listen to him drone on about the kindness of the Capitol and _finally, _ he announces that it is time for the Hunger Games to start. Maria squeezes my hand.

The projector flicks on and crackles a bit before the arena comes into view. This year, it's a big meadow. The Cornucopia is in the centre and trees surround it before opening up again to a wide expanse.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please let the Sixty-fourth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith announces and I can feel my heart racing. The tributes are lined up equidistant from the Cornucopia. Marina is facing right toward the Cornucopia and Calder is 5 plates to her left. Between them, the girls from Districts 8 and 10, Cashmere, and the boy from 6. I can see Marina and all of the other Careers preparing to run at all of the best supplies, and the tributes from 10, 11 and 12 trying to locate weapons on the outskirts.

"10," and Marina brings her right leg back to brace herself on her plate.

"9," my teeth are chattering in some kind of nervousness.

"8," and the girl from 9 is crying.

"7," Calder winks in Cashmere's direction, but I don't think she notices it.

"6," all of the strong tributes look ready to fight, to kill.

"5," the tributes lose their facades and prepare for when the count reaches zero.

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

The buzzer sounds and the tributes jump off the plates, some in the direction of the Cornucopia and some running towards the forest for safety. The girl from 12 tries her chance with the Cornucopia, but is intercepted by Cashmere forcing a knife through her heart.

Calder grabs a sword from the horn and circles around looking for his first victim. The boy from 5 falls and Calder runs at him with surprising speed. The boy notices, and tries to fend him off with the flimsy dagger he snagged from in front of his plate. Calder easily shoves him aside and kills him.

My school is whooping and cheering now. Not many of us actually enjoy the Games, but what we want more than anything is for our district to have at least one of it's children back. I clap along with the rest of my classmates when Marina spears a boy, I think from District 8.

The initial excitement subsides and the cameras show us various angles of the Career Pack in the Cornucopia. It flashes to each dead body and recites who they are and their district. Both from 3, the boy from 5 and 7, both from 8, boy from 9, girl from 10, both from 11 and surprisingly only the girl from 12 have been killed so far. I quickly add in my head.

"That's 13 left alive," I whisper to Maria, who nods.

"We should split up and search the edges of the forest for stragglers," announces Cashmere, who is clearly the leader of the Career Pack. "I'll take Acacia," just now I notice the the girl from 7 has joined their group.

"Okay. Ceres and Marina come with me and Arista'll go with Calder," Cashmere's district partner organizes the rest of the Careers. Arista looks pleased enough to be paired with Calder.

"Meet back here in an hour?" they all nod and go their separate ways, Cashmere and Acacia to the north, Ceres, Marina and the boy to the south, and Calder and Arista head east.

An hour later, the Careers meet back at the Cornucopia. Acacia managed to decapitate the girl from 6, earning her the approval of the audience and the boy from 1 who slaps her on the back.

"Stark stabbed that one boy, where was he from?" I learn that Cashmere's district partner's name, and the boy he killed was the one from District 12.

"We'll see soon enough," states Marina. Calder and Arista didn't find any tributes.

It's beginning to get dark in the arena, which means that soon the anthem will be played and the faces of the fallen shown. Suddenly, the bell rings and signifies the end of the day. We all sit still for a moment before getting up and racing to the doors, through the hallway, down the front steps, and to the town square to view what happens next. Some of the kids who live close to the school slip into their homes to watch with their families.

Maria and I stand side-by-side and watch the arena get darker and darker, when it's only late afternoon here in 4. Time moves strangely during the Games. One day could take 36 hours to pass while others take half the time.

The sky in the arena lights up with Panem's crest and the anthem. Caesar Flickerman announces the deceased and gossips a little bit about Acacia and just how surprised he was.

When the anthem stops playing we can see the remaining tributes gearing up for a rest. The boy from 6 is up in a tree and the girl from 9 has started a fire, which was a mistake. My feet are starting to hurt and I figure I can make it home in time for the Careers to notice.

"I gotta go home, bye!" I shout to Maria as I start to run across the square. I race home as fast as I can and tumble in the doorway just as Calder and Arista start stalking the poor girl. I say quick hello's to my family before sitting on the couch, waiting for the girl to die. When Arista clubs her, I look away and wince but in the back of my head know that it's just one step closer to the end.

They leave the scene as the hovercraft comes to lift the girl out of the arena. I get up and help my mother set the table for dinner. My sisters come and sit around the meal my mother has prepared. We all exchange stories about our days and talk about the Games a little bit. Kendra and Cascada are supposed to watch them, but my mother doesn't want them to until next year, and the primary school doesn't show them. We know that they are required to watch, so we play games with them while the arena is playing on the projector, and give them watered down versions of the events that take place in the arena.

* * *

><p>Odine helps my mother clear, so I go right up to bed. I'm so tired because of all the things that happened today and because I didn't get enough sleep last night. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.<p>

I wake up the next morning and repeat yesterday's routine, except that today I have to wake up the girls. My mother is up by the time they are dressed to I exit out the back door and take the long way to school.

I meet up with a few people from my class while walking. Finnick Odair is one of them, and I think he's the nicest because he's thirteen but he still smiled at me even though I'm eleven.

"What's your name?" he asks me a minute into our walk.

"It's Annie. What's yours?" I ask even though I already know it.

"Finnick. You're in the first year, right?"

"Yeah. You're in the third because I see you sometimes at break and we have the same lunch period."

"You are right!" he smiles at me and I have to smile back because he's just so pretty. I don't get crushes on boys, but I can absolutely appreciate when they are attractive.

The group of us split up when we get to the school yard. The first and second years go to the door that's assigned to us, and the rest go to the other side of the school. I meet up with Maria and recount all of the events of that morning.

"Woah!" She starts to say more but the bell rings so we have to go to class. Once again, halfway through the day it is announced that we will be watching the Games.

It's much more calm today. Now that over half the tributes are dead, there isn't as much to look forward to. I walk in, and I see Finnick Odair waving at me and calling me over. I smile and drag Maria over to him.

"Hey Finnick! This is Maria, and Maria, this is Finnick," they smile at each other and I think that Finnick and I will be fast friends, or at least fast acquaintances.

The principal mounts the stage again and I zone him out until the projectors come on, and then I am at attention. Overnight, the boy from 6 and the boy from 10 have formed an alliance. It must be because they are the only non-Careers besides the girl from 5 still living and they know it. These Games are going surprisingly fast.

In the course of the two hours that we watch, the girl from 5 comes across the Career Pack. Maria and I squeeze our hands together because neither of us want to watch her slow and drawn out death. Everybody in the room is uncomfortable. I'm relieved when Marina gets bored of the torture and slits her throat. Stark isn't too happy.

"She was _my _kill Marina! Mine!" he yells on their way back to the Cornucopia. Marina just rolls her eyes and says something about a mercy killing. Eventually Cashmere orders them to shut up, and they do.

The bell rings and we file out into the air. I don't see Finnick again. Maria and I run to our respective homes to change into our work outfits and meet again at the shore. The work's pretty easy because all the Capitol really wants to wear right now is stuff from District 1. Cashmere's name has probably made the cashmere industry go insane and they'll all want to wear stuff from her district.

We sit in the middle of the largest warehouse and watch the Games while sorting. The only interesting thing that happens is a wall being erected between the Careers and the other alliance because they were getting too close together, and the Gamemakers will want the Games to be longer than two days. They'll have to bring them together soon enough though or else the Capitol will get bored.

The day drags on and on before the fishermen bring fish. They hand the fish to their husbands and wives to be gutted and cooked. We all have a great time sitting around on the beach eating fish and laughing. Nobody's thinking about the Games or Marina or Calder, and if they do they don't let on. After about an hour and a half the Peacekeepers decide that it's time for us to get back to work. They almost win, except that somebody offers them all fish, so they tell us that they'll let tonight slide, but there needs to be lots of production tomorrow. Maria and I are okay with this because we aren't even working tomorrow and we're having so much fun.

* * *

><p>When I get home my sisters are in bed and my mother is watching the projector. I turn the corner right as Cashmere drives her knife through the boy from 10's right eye. I gasp and my mother turns.<p>

"Oh, Annie, darling. Come sit with me," I do and I see that she has tears on her cheeks.

"Is the boy from 6 still alive?"

"No. Marina and him got into a fight. They were just stabbing at each other but the boy from District 2, I don't know his name, pulled the boy off Marina and snapped his neck."

"Oh. So it's just the Careers left?" she nods at me.

"We'll have a victor soon," I go into the kitchen to get both of us water. When I get back the Careers are moving into the meadow for the final battle.

"It was nice knowing you guys," says Stark.

"Yeah, it was," growls Acacia and plunges her axe into his neck. Cashmere yells and lunges at Acacia, who only just gets away. Calder and Ceres have just gotten into a fight, and they're both jabbing swords at each other, never even breaking eye contact.

At this point there are multiple battles happening and I don't think the Capitol knows what to show. It focuses on Marina and Arista long enough for us to see Marina drag a knife across Arista's midsection, spilling her intestines across the ground. Marina forces Arista onto the ground and plunges the knife into her back. The cannon sounds and Ceres looks over.

I don't think I've ever seen a tribute so angry before. My mother isn't watching anymore, which I think is for the best because in a second Ceres is on top of Marina stabbing her chest, stomach, neck and face. He keeps on stabbing after the cannon sounds and I start crying.

Through my tears, I see Calder walking calmly at Ceres, who is still going at Marina's body. With a completely straight face he stabs right down the middle of Ceres' neck. Ceres falls limply on Marina and another cannon goes off. Calder sees that Acacia and Cashmere are still punching each other - both lost their weapons a while ago. He hauls Ceres' massive body off Marina just as the camera cuts to Cashmere beating Acacia to death. Calder is brought back to reality by Acacia's cannon.

"I guess it's just you and me now isn't it?" Calder strolls toward Cashmere, who looks utterly terrifying with Acacia's blood covering her arms and face.

"Guess so," she says back. They circle for awhile. Long enough for them both to grab their weapons and prepare again to fight.

"Ma?"

"Who's left?" she says. Her face is stuffed deep in the pillow.

"Calder and Cashmere."

"I'm going to bed," she says and without another word she gets up off of the couch and walks briskly to her bedroom. I focus again on the projector.

I'm biting my lip, wondering who will make the first move. At this point there's nothing the Capitol can do for Cashmere. They're on equal ground and it'll come down to who's the best fighter.

Suddenly Calder lunges forward. Cashmere jumps out of the way and Calder moves back and shoves her to the ground. In the tussle he lost his spear and has to go back and get it. As he passes Cashmere grabs his ankles, pulling him to the ground. They fight with their fists for awhile and I can't tell if it's Cashmere, Acacia or Calder's blood on his face. They shift around until Calder ends up on top of Cashmere and I think this is the end of it. He hits her until she goes limp. I think she's dead but the cannon doesn't sound so she must be unconscious. Calder runs back to his sword, but what he doesn't see is that Cashmere has gotten up from the ground, grabbed a knife, and is running at top speed toward him.

I want to yell to him to turn around, to hurry up, to be ready, but it's too late and he wouldn't be able to hear me anyways. Right as he turns back, Cashmere's straight in front of him and jumping on him, forcing them both to the ground. She's straddling his waist and wastes no time in stabbing him even more brutally than Ceres attacked Marina.

The cannon sounds and Cashmere gets up off of Calder with a victorious grin on her face. I can't stop the tears now. I had so hoped Calder or Marina would come home. I always knew it would be Cashmere but she doesn't deserve to win. Both Calder and Marina died in the same way and Marina will have to have a closed coffin because of the stab wound on her forehead.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am so very pleased to present to you the victor of the Sixty-fourth Hunger Games, Cashmere Ritchson!" The smile doesn't leave her face as she climbs the rope into the hovercraft, leaving all of the dead Careers in the arena. They'll be retrieved later.

The cameras show that Gloss is in the hovercraft and runs to embrace his sister as soon as she steps on. The Capitol must love it. Must love having a brother-sister duo, not even caring that 23 families have been broken in just the last 3 days. I sit in the living room and cry until there aren't any tears left.

I shakily turn off the projector and stumble up to my room and into bed without even bothering to take my work clothes off.

* * *

><p>There are probably a million mistakes in this chapter but I really wanted to get it uploaded. Also it's really long so I'll edit it tomorrow or something depending on how much studying I have to do :) Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

><p>The next morning at work, things are quiet. All anybody can think about is the coffins which were delivered to homes of Calder and Marina this morning. There will be a public wake later today and the burial tomorrow. The dead tributes from District Four are the only ones who are buried in the cemetery. Victors are buried in a completely separate area past the Victor's Village, and the rest of us will be cremated, and our ashes tossed out to sea.<p>

Maria and I sort slowly. Both of us are crying and even the Peacekeepers aren't as strict as usual. The long day inches past and we are all finally dismissed to go to the Hall of Justice. Maria and I link hands and stand on the edges of the crowd forming. Marina's mother and older brother climb the steps that the female tributes use at the reaping, and Calder's parents and brothers use the opposite set of stairs.

The doors at the back of the stage groan as they open, and the mayor steps out. He walks up to the microphone, clears his throat, and begins speaking.

"Today we remember two young, strong warriors from District 4. Marina Stehre," he gestures to his right at Marina's family and her photograph on the big screen above them. "And Calder Ville," he nods to the big family and Calder's smiling face on the screen.

"They fought long and hard to bring honour to District 4, and although they are not here to commemorate these Games, they will continue to make a great impact on the lives of our citizens. At this time I would like to call for two minutes of silence, one minute for each of our fallen tributes."

When the period of silence is up, we look to the team of eight people assigned by the district to carry the coffins to the Tribute's Cemetery. The families and friends of Calder and Marina follow the team, four people carrying each casket, down the steps and beyond the stage to the graveyard. The crowd disperses and soon enough it's only me and a few other people still looking at the photos of the tributes taken in the Capitol before the Games started.

Eventually I remember why I stayed. With a start, I walk to the side door on the Hall of Justice to sign up for training. When I walk in, there are two doors. The one on the right reads in big letters: TESSERAE, and the other reads: SERVICES OFFERED BY D-4. I walk through the door on the left. The 'services offered by District 4' is really just training. To train for the Hunger Games is forbidden, but we do it anyways.

"Hello?" I say, creeping through the door to see if anyone's in the room.

"Back here!" There's a young voice that I recognize. The room is a mess, covered in loose papers. I step over documents to get to the desk at the back.

"Finnick?" he looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Annie!" he sits back up on the chair. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh, signing up for training. What are you doing?"

"Writing my name down for an older, more advanced level in training," he puffs his chest out and I wonder if he thinks it's an accomplishment. I hear footsteps outside, and Finnick quickly jumps off the chair and stands beside me.

"Well, who do we have here?" a kindly looking man with a balding head strolls into the room.

"Training, sir," says Finnick, and I nod along.

"You got it. Just give me one minute and we'll have everything worked out," he sits down at the desk and clears papers from the tabletop. "Quite a mess in here, eh? I don't know how it got so bad. Tessera is sparkling clean," I look awkwardly at Finnick and he smiles reassuringly back at me.

"Alrighty, which of you is first?" Finnick taps my back to signal me to go first.

"Uh, me?" he looks at me for a second before reaching down to a drawer in the desk.

"Name?"

"Annie Cresta."

"First time training?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Age?"

"11, but I'll be 12 next week," he nods and starts scribbling on a form.

"Signing up for tessera?"

"Yes," I feel embarrassed to admit my family needs tesserae in front of Finnick. The man keeps questioning me on basic things for another minute or so before ripping the form off of the clipboard and handing it to me. Finnick steps up as I move back.

"Name?"

"Finnick Odair," he asks the same questions he asked me. I learned that Finnick does not take out tessera and that he doesn't have any siblings. A few minutes later Finnick is also handed a form.

"Deliver those forms to your instructors at the time and place indicated. They will tell you the days of further sessions. Have a good day!" He sends us off with a smile and a wave.

Finnick holds the door open for me and we walk across the square together.

"Why are you signing up for training now?" he asks.

"Well I might as well. I wouldn't want to be reaped and not know how to survive, would I?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't. It's sad about Marina and Calder, isn't it? I thought at least one of them would have been good enough. Marina was smart."

"Yeah she was. Cashmere was the strongest, though," I add as an afterthought because an armoured Peacekeeper passes us by. Finnick clears his throat.

"Nervous for training?" he asks me.

"Not really. Should I be?"

"No! It's pretty cool. I can't remember my first day too well because it was so long ago but I remember that all they really teach you is how to hold different weapons."

"Oh okay. That's good. What are you supposed to learn in your new level?"

"Combat in various landscapes and situations!" he says as if reciting from a book.

"Like water and stuff?"

"Yeah! It's supposed to prepare us for whatever arena the Gamemakers decide for the tributes. The only thing we can _authentically _practice in is water. Everything else is manipulated by the trainers to seem like the forest or desert," Finnick is obviously very excited for this and I hope that training will be as fun as he says.

"I turn here," I say

"I'll walk you home! It's getting dark anyways," I smile at him and turn the corner.

"Thanks for what you said about training. None of my other friends are doing it."

"No problem, Annie. Training isn't anything to worry about. More fun than scary, to be honest," we walk along the street in a comfortable silence.

"This is my house," for some reason I feel weird for saying that. Finnick smiles.

"Goodnight, Annie."

"'Night Finnick," he waves at me and turns to walk away. I feel much more relaxed after that conversation and I go inside

"Annie! Where were you?" Ma comes out of the kitchen with her face flushed.

"Signing up for training! I told you this morning I was," she lets out a sigh. She steps forward and engulfs me in a hug. I'm taken aback, the last time she hugged me like this was when Dad died.

"What happened?" I say as soon as she lets me go.

"Nothing! I was just worried and can't I hug my own daughter without this kind of backlash? Good God, Annie," she smiles at me and moves back into the kitchen. I slip off my shoes and walk to my bedroom.

I check the form the man at the training place gave me. Tomorrow right after school is when I'll be expected at the Training Centre. I fold the form up and slip into the drawer on my bedside. I lay in bed awhile before switching my light off and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
